


Sending a Message

by firstofficerwiggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstofficerwiggles/pseuds/firstofficerwiggles
Summary: You're with Din in a cantina and you need his help to get men to stop hitting on you. You have an established friendship with him but neither of you have expressed your true *romantic* feelings. Chapter 1 is rated T, but Chapter 2 is M, 18+
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Sending a Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote and originally posted on Tumblr. I decided to post it on here as my first fic too. It's fairly fluffy and just some Mandalorian fun for all of us who have crushes on the galaxy's most eligible single father. I hope you enjoy!

The child is a sticky mess having eaten his way through a bag of ripe berries as you were trying to keep him occupied so the Mandalorian could suss out information for others of his kind who might know where to find the Jedi.

It’s been roughly three months since you joined the Mandalorian’s crew to help out with the child. You were enamored with the sweet little green baby the moment you saw him with Din in that marketplace back on Tatooine. Stressed and exhausted, Din let you pick up the child and entertain him while he loaded supplies on to a cart. You accompanied the two of them around on the rest of their errands that day, offering helpful advice and somehow gaining the Mandalorian’s trust fast enough to have him offer you a job as the child’s caretaker by the end of the day. You surprised yourself with how quickly you agreed to the arrangement, but in the end, you knew there was nothing left for you on Tatooine but memories and an empty house. 

So now here you were, fairly content with your role as nanny to the child, although not quite prepared for how risky travelling with the Mandalorian could be. There were days when you could not believe the situations you found yourself in, yet through it all, you knew you had made the right decision. This was largely in part to the Mandalorian himself. There was just something so undeniably compelling about him. He was an execptional hunter and frankly, a deadly assassin, but he always seemed willing to put his violent skills towards a good cause, no matter how hopeless it may have seemed. But yet, no matter how lethal he could be, he was also so heartbreakingly soft and gentle with his small son, demonstrating a fierce protectiveness that had spread to you too. At first, the Mandalorian wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but little by little, you had begun to get to know him and had fallen into an easy friendship of sorts with him. All well and good, but, the more you knew about him, the more you started to feel an attraction to him. It started slow, and you played it off as just a weakness for his handsome armor and, let’s be honest, his strong, fit physique underneath all that beskar. But then, he started to share small jokes with you, ask you more about yourself, and reveal details about his own life, including his name, Din Djarin. After that, you really couldn’t deny your feelings, but you kept them to yourself not wanting to upset the contented balance you had achieved nor wanting to put him in the uncomfortable position of having to turn you down. Still though, the longing was there, even when you tried to distract yourself.

“Wow, look at you! I think we have a new record, kiddo.” Din has made his way back to you and is gently teasing his son. He scoops him up into his arms and the child coos with glee but also puts his berry-smeared hands all over his father’s shiny armor.

“Oh no! I thought I’d have a chance to clean him up before you returned.” You apologize a little embarassed.

“It’s not a big deal; we’ll take care of it.” Din has accepted the messiness of fatherhood in stride, “Let’s head over to that cantina. We’ll get cleaned up and you two can get some food while we’re there.”

As Din heads to the back of the cantina in search of a fresher to deal with the berry mess, you spy two seats at the bar and carefully make your way through the crowd. Several people, mostly men it seems, smile widely at you as you pass. It’s packed in here, but the warmth of so many bodies together is welcome after the blustery wind that had picked up outside. You shed your heavy cloak and drape it over the back of one of the barstools both so you can save the seat for Din and, you think eagerly, give him the chance to see the pretty dress you decided to wear today. It’s one of your favorites but he hasn’t seen it yet, however, with the cooler weather on this planet you were beginning to think you wouldn’t get a chance to show it off. Not that you should be thinking like that, you roll your eyes at yourself and your silly crush on the stoic Mandalorian. You’re just getting yourself settled at the bar when the bartender places a brightly colored drink in front of you. Confused you say, “I haven’t ordered yet.” as he just points behind you to a burly looking man with a scruffy beard. The man is grinning confidently at you, 

“My treat, pretty lady! We rarely get strangers like you in here!” 

“Thank you,” you demure, “but I really can’t accept.”

“Nonsense! You go ahead and enjoy and then we can get to know each other.” He winks at you.

“Maybe she’d prefer one of these,” another man has sauntered over, this one a lanky man with a bottle of something in his hand, “I think she might prefer something with more of a bite to it.” His entendre not lost on you, you hold up your hand and shake your head to fend him off when yet a third man tries to get your attention, 

“Don’t let these bozos tell you what you want; I’ll get you whatever your heart desires!”

“I can buy my own drink, thanks,” you cut him off, turn back to the bartender, and manage to order your own drink and some food for you and the child, but this last guy is persistent and sleezy, coming over and perching himself on the barstool you were saving for Din. “Hey, I’m saving that for my…” what should you call him? “friend,” you finish lamely. 

“Well, no problem, I’m looking forward to meeting her too.” he waggles his eyebrows at you suggestively. Giving him a sarcastic glare, you retort, “I don’t think he’d be interested.”

Things are starting to get out of hand, but thankfully, Din has spotted you amongst your crowd of admirers and with a small, rather amused tilt of his helmet and a bit of a shove, he’s now by your side with the child cooing happily from his satchel. “How about a booth?” he suggests, and you swear you can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Great idea” you reply, hopping down from your stool and snatching your cloak back from the other one. 

“Oh c’mon baby, that tin can can’t make you happy like I can” the guy who rudely stole Din’s seat calls after you. Your face erupts in a blush and you hope to hell that Din didn’t hear him amidst the noise of the cantina. The other men voice their frustrations too at your departure. You put your hand on Din’s bicep steering him away from these guys just in case. You don’t need Din starting a bar fight over you. You’re still holding his arm and following Din closely when yet another man comes up to you, 

“This Mandalorian isn’t bothering you, baby, is he?” this idiot dares to ask. 

“No. He is not.” you grit out as Din says, “She’s fine.” in his best don’t-fuck-with-me voice. 

It’s lost on this drunk fool though as he just lets out “Woo hoo! She sure is!” and tries to slap your ass, but thankfully you dodge him just in time. 

You’re starting to doubt the wisdom in coming into this cantina but now that you’re making it to a booth with Din, you figure you should be all right. The booth has a curved seat following the shape of its round table and as Din places the child in the middle of the seat, he sits down to his right. You slide into your side of the booth opposite Din but before you can get fully seated, a man from the booth right behind you leans over, grabs your wrist and leeringly says, “I got a much better seat for you, mama.” and gestures to his crotch. Repulsed, you slap his hand away and head over to Din’s side of the table. That creep was disgusting but he did give you an idea.

“Will you do me a huge favor?” you ask Din, “Always” he replies instantly. Putting your hand on his shoulder, you climb into his lap while sliding one arm around his neck and then bringing your other hand to rest on his cuirass. You can sense his surprise, yet his arm wraps around your waist instinctively. 

“Play along, please?” you whisper to him. 

“What are you doing, exactly?” he wants to know.

“Sending a message.” You tuck your head in closer to his in a clearly affectionate way and place a kiss on his helmet where his cheek would be. 

“What message would that be?” Din asks still a bit stunned by your actions.

“That I’m yours.” You pause as he absorbs this and then you tell him quietly, “I need you to be a little handsy.” 

“Handsy?” he tilts his helmet at you “This feels like a trap.”

“No, I want you to. Be handsy.” You tell him again. 

“Ok” he drawls out, “but don’t punch me.” 

“I won’t.” You flutter your lashes at him to give the impression to this room of horny strangers that you’re flirting with Din.

Din gives a tiny shrug that you can feel more than see but then brings his free hand up to your face. His gloved hand slowly strokes your cheek as he then lets his fingers trace over your jaw and then down your neck and chest, slowing down even more as he reaches your cleavage and then just gently ghosts his fingers between your breasts before resting his hand just beneath them. You feel your breath hitch and get caught in your throat at the intimacy of his touch and you have to remind yourself that this is just for show, just to get these losers to stop hitting on you. Reminding yourself of the message you want to send, you wonder if this is too subtle. You need to make this definitive. 

“Be a little more obvious,” you tell Din, the blush returning to your cheeks, I can’t believe I’m doing this.

“More?” Din tries to confirm, “What do you have in mind?”

“Put your hand up my skirt.” 

“Ok, now that is definitely a trap.” he chuckles lightly.

“Do it. Put your hand up my skirt,” you practically demand.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that,” he responds appearing to be amused by this whole situation. He takes his hand, starts to play with the hem of your dress, and then slowly starts to slide his hand up your thigh under your skirt kneading gently as he goes. You feel like you are dying, it is so sensual and so exactly what you have been dreaming of for weeks now. You knew he would be good at this and it’s killing you that it’s just an act. You squirm a little in his lap unable to help yourself and you think you can feel his own arousal, but you tell yourself you must be imagining it.

Din cannot believe this is happening, how is he this lucky? When he caught sight of the men hitting on you at the bar, he figured it was inevitable that you’d be surrounded by would-be suitors and he cursed himself for leaving you alone in a place like this even for a few minutes. A quick scan of the room showed him that you were absolutely the most beautiful woman there. Not that he was surprised, as he’s rarely seen anyone as stunningly gorgeous as you in his opinion. Plus, given this sexy dress you have on, he’s lucky he didn’t have to pry one of them off you. He noticed it right away before you left the ship earlier and had to put on your cloak, but he was hoping to keep that sight to himself. He knows he shouldn’t think of you that way, but he has given up trying to ignore his feelings for you. It’s not just your beauty, but who you are as a person. He’s never met anyone who’s so easy to talk to and who treats him with such respect and kindness. It shocks him how strongly he trusts you and the way he’s let down his guard around you. You might not realize it but you are the best friend he’s ever had, and although he wants more, he’s not quite ready to risk your friendship. If he messes this up, you might see him as just another jerk hitting on you. 

Speaking of, Din figured his intimidating presence would keep the jerks away once he got back over to you, but these fools had clearly never met a Mandalorian before because they didn’t have the good sense to leave you alone even when he was standing right next to you. He had been sure he was going to have to punch the creep that grabbed you but then you were sitting in his lap before he had a chance to stand up and defend you. And now, now, he was cuddling with you in the middle of this crowded cantina, touching you in ways he hadn’t let himself dare to think about. He didn’t need the child’s powers to feel the waves of sheer envy coming off of the men in the room. He smirked to himself under his helmet, letting his hand slide up even higher on your thigh than he would have dared but just because he could.

You are becoming entirely swept away by Din’s ministrations on your thigh, and you hear yourself sighing his name, making him smile even more unbeknownst to you.

“Hmm?” he responds gently

“I--,” but you’re cut off by the waiter finally bringing the food.

“Here’s your order, sir” the waiter gives Din a look that is both impressed and jealous as you hide your face in Din’s neck mortified that you have gotten so carried away with this charade.

“Thanks.” Din tells him, slowly removing his hand from under your dress. You slide off his lap into the booth next to him so you can eat. Din keeps his arm wrapped around your shoulders though and you’re still pressed up against his side. You turn away slightly towards the child who has been amusing himself somehow all this time. You give yourself a chance to regain your composure as you focus on giving him some food. You had started to forget the kid was even there and you feel your face flushing again at your shameless behavior. You take a deep breath and remind yourself that this was necessary, and as you glance around the cantina, you can see that no one is paying attention to you anymore. Your message was clearly received. You sigh to yourself and start to eat your dinner.

Din is relaxed and is enjoying the feel of his arm around you. Every so often, his other hand finds its way to your forearm and brushes over your wrist and hand, not quite trying to holding your hand but almost just to remind you that he’s there. It’s flirtatious and romantic in a way that you both love and can’t stand because you know you just want him to keep doing it. You finish your food slowly trying to find a way to prolong this interlude as much as you can, even if it’s not real. Din notices when you’re done though and says, “Ready to head back to the Crest?” You nod at him, knowing it’s for the best and figuring he must be hungry too. You pick up the child and slide out of the booth following Din. He takes the baby from you and secures him in his satchel before reaching back to take your hand. Din threads his fingers through yours and leads you out of the cantina before the jealous eyes of all the other men who tried to claim you for their own earlier. He holds your hand all the way back to the ship and you let yourself bask in the moment, imagining the two of you as a real couple.

Once you’re back on the ship, you busy yourself with putting the child to bed. He’s already drowsy and practically asleep when you get him secure in his hammock. When you turn back around, Din is just watching you, standing there. You can’t imagine what he’s thinking. You suppose you should give him some privacy, let him have a chance to eat his own dinner, but before you do you figure you ought to say something after all that.

“Thank you, for doing… for helping me out,” you feel rather flustered and it’s making you babble, “back there.” “I just couldn’t get those guys to bug off.”

“It was my pleasure,” he responds rather cheekily, “I figured I was going to get into a bar brawl, but I liked your idea a hell of a lot better.” He tilts his helmet at you and you can swear that you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, thank you, again” you say softly. He steps closer to you and you’re practically touching him as he looks down at you and says with a chuckle, “Any time you need me to feel you up again, just let me know.”

And before you can stop yourself, you blurt out, “I will.” 

He laughs and tips his head down to you, “Message received.”


	2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the reader confess their feelings, they make out, and then they have sex, there’s not a lot of plot here, but again lots of fluff and more fun with my favorite Mandalorian. Just a reminder this Chapter is rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut but I felt it turned out pretty good, so I hope you enjoy it too. Timelinewise with the show, this is some point between season 1 and 2 and the Razor Crest is still with us (RIP Space Honda Civic). Also, I’m going with the relaxed interpretation of the helmet rules that as long as you can’t see him, Din can take off the helmet.

This whole evening has really been something. What started out as a little ploy to act like you and Din were a couple in order to stop those men from hitting on you, had quickly turned into you practically blurting out your feelings for him. But now, he’s teasing, dare you say, flirtatious, making you flustered. Is he actually interested in you? You would love to hope it were true, but he’s probably just laughing because this situation is quite funny, I mean you made him, practically demanded, he put his hand up your skirt in a crowded cantina and in front of the kid. Who does that? You can’t help but chuckle along with him. It breaks the tension of the moment and you decide it really is time to let him have some privacy and wind down from the day. You give Din a smile and a small nod before you turn to go when he reaches out and takes your arm, stopping you.

“What were you going to say?” he inquires.

“Nothing,” you reply, confused.

“No, I mean back at the cantina, before the waiter interrupted…” he explains, “it felt like you wanted to tell me something?” His voice is softer now, no longer teasing.

Oh? Oh! you remember that moment, Din’s hand caressing your thigh, turning you on, you moaning his name and wishing that he wouldn’t stop, that it was all true, and that you really were his.

“Oh, I… it wasn’t, it doesn’t matter…” you try to play it off, too nervous to tell him what you were really thinking.

“What was it?” he really wants to know.

“I--” you don’t know what to say, you just stare at the black visor in his helmet, all words escaping you.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he says gently, “I want you to know you can always trust me.” He is still holding your arm, but now he slides his hand down to yours and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I do trust you, but, maybe some things are better left unsaid.” You’re afraid that if you tell him the truth, it could ruin your friendship. You look down, worried the emotion in your eyes will give you away.

“I think I want to hear it,” Din urges you, tenderly, “I think I need to hear you say it.” He steps closer to you, brushes a tendril of your hair off your face, and gently strokes your cheek. His hand stops on your chin and tips your face up so he can look in your eyes.

And you can’t help but tell him the truth, “I wanted to tell you how much I was enjoying it, enjoying you touching me, how I didn’t want it to stop, and how I wanted it to be real, to really be yours.” The words come out in a breathless rush of emotion.

Din feels a warmness permeate his chest at your words and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He’s been imagining this moment for a while now, wanting to know if you have feelings for him and wanting to try to show you how he feels. But these emotions are new to him and he has been at a loss for how to say something or do something. He needed you to make the first move, to guide him before he screwed it all up. In the past, his romantic interactions with women, if you can call them that, have been brief sexual liaisons lasting only a couple of hours at the most. With you though, he knows this is something more, he wants it to be something more. Yet, he feels like an awkward, gawky teenager trying to express himself around you. Your words give him confidence though and he tells you,

“It was real to me,” his voice sounding huskier than usual “I didn’t have to pretend at all.”

“You didn’t?” you sound surprised, “I mean, you, wanted to do that?”

He chuckles softly, “Did I want to touch you? Hell, yes. I’ve wanted to touch you practically since the moment we met,” he confesses. “It’s not how I imagined it happening, but I’m glad it did.” He pauses for a moment and shuffles on his feet a bit. He has had years of intense training, but would it have killed them to add in a few lessons on how to talk to women? At least you’re smiling at him, so you’re clearly pleased with his words. He plows on because he wants you to understand this isn’t just about lust, “It’s more than just wanting to touch you though, I want to be close to you, to share more with you, because I can talk to you, and you listen, you understand me, and you’re so beautiful.” Oh Maker, he’s babbling like a nitwit.

Thankfully for Din’s sake, you don’t care that his words aren’t smooth, and you jump in before he can panic too much, “Din, I want that too,” you tell him your face lighting up with joy, “I care for you so much.” You take his other hand in yours and give them both a light squeeze to punctuate your words.

Din is quiet for a moment but squeezes your hands in response and then says, “I’m smiling. I know you can’t see it, but would you like to feel it?”

“How?” you’re curious and excited about the prospect.

“How do you feel about the dark?” he asks more confident now.

You think about what he’s implying, and you say rather flirtatiously, “I like the dark.”

“Let’s get more comfortable, first.” Din has a plan of action now and he feels more at ease. Still holding your hand, he leads you over to your sleeping area where you have a semblance of a ‘room’ with some storage crates pushed up against one of the walls of the ship acting as chairs. You watch as he removes his cape, gloves, and armor, placing everything in a neat pile on top of one of the crates, but he leaves on his helmet and one of his vambraces. He then sits down on the other crate, tilts his helmet at you, and then pats his lap suggestively. You let out a small laugh, he’s so cute, and then eagerly settle yourself on his lap again. Without all the beskar, he’s much warmer and now you can feel his body even though he’s still wearing his protective clothing. He seems content just to hold you for a moment as you let yourself relax in his arms.

“Ready for the dark?” he asks.

“Mmm, yes,” you reply. He presses a few buttons on his vambrace and you are plunged into almost total darkness; there is only a tiny bit of ambient light from a few of the glowing buttons on the ship, but at most all you can see are shadowy figures even as your eyes adjust. He has to let go of you for a moment, and you sit up a little, giving him space to move. You can hear the shuffling of him removing his vambrace and then, the helmet. One of his arms wraps around you again, pulling you back against his broad chest and his other reaches down to find your hand. You gasp a little at the touch of his bare hand; it’s softer than you would have thought and much warmer without the glove. He brings your hand up to his face letting you caress his jawline.

“Can you feel that I’m smiling?” Din’s voice sounds different without the modulator but you love it because you can hear the emotion in his voice more clearly. You let your hands wander to his cheeks where you can feel a dimple on one side, then, you move towards his mouth and gently run your fingertips along his lips.

“Yes, I can. I’m glad that you’re smiling, you deserve to be happy,” you tell him.

“You make me happy,” he says and you can feel his smile widen.

“I can also tell that you have a mustache and some sexy scruff on your jaw,” you say playfully as you resume your exploration of his face.

He chuckles at that, “I can always shave if you prefer.”

“No, no, I like it.”

You let your hands wander into his hair around the back of his neck feeling how thick and soft his hair is. “You have curly hair,” you say with delight, “I like that too.” He laughs again, amused by your pleasure at discovering more about him. You play with the curls at the base of his neck and slowly bring his head closer to yours.

“May I kiss you?” Din whispers against your lips.

“Yes,” you breathe, and then you feel him pull you closer and gently touch his lips to yours. His kiss is tender and slow at first, and he moves his lips with yours in a delicate dance. You sigh into him and as you open your mouth, he follows and deepens the kiss. You feel his tongue brush over yours and it ignites a spark within you. You entwine your fingers into his curls and kiss him back passionately, showing him the depth of your feelings. He kisses you until both of you are breathless and panting. He begins to let his hands wander, stroking your back with one and bringing the other up to caress your neck. His lips follow his hand as he places soft kisses down the column of your neck. You let your own hands explore, running them over his well muscled shoulders and back.

“You’re so strong,” you say softly to him, and you can feel his lips pull into a smile against your skin. He doesn’t say anything but returns to your lips and kisses you intensely, showing you how pleased he is with your praise.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Din says his voice taking on a sensual tone. He has a desire to recreate the scene in the cantina.

“I want you to touch me,” you respond, “Be handsy again,” you flirt with him.

“Gladly.” He brings his hand up to the exposed skin of your upper chest and lets his fingers skim near the neckline of your dress, only this time your feel his warm fingertips instead of his glove. He begins to let his fingers wander underneath the material of your dress, gently caressing the curves of your breasts and the edge of your bra. You let out a sighed, “yes,” as you lean into his touch, encouraging him. It’s enough of a positive sign for him and he lets his entire hand slip into the bodice of the dress and under your bra palming your breast and seeking out the sensitive tip of your nipple. His fingers circle and brush over the hardened peak causing moans to fall from your lips. He pulls you back into another searing kiss before repeating his actions with your other breast. He tugs at your clothing a little, pulling it open so that both of your breasts are now exposed to him. He turns you slightly so that he can keep up the work of his fondling hand and fingers, but now he can also dip his head to capture your tight bud in his mouth. You moan his name over and over as he licks and suckles your breasts, causing you to arch your back and move your hips over his lap feeling the hardness of his arousal as you do. It makes Din groan out and he raises his head back to yours for another kiss.

His hand travels lower now, down to your legs, and he drags his fingertips over them lightly in a playful manner until he reaches the hem of your skirt, “What should I do now?” he muses.

“Din,” is all that you can say, slightly exasperated.

“Hmm? What was that?” he kisses the tip of your nose.

“Din, please” you breathe out.

“Please what? What would you like me to do?” he places a kiss in the hollow of your throat.

“Please put your hand up my skirt,” you beg him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he says with a chuckle.

“You’re driving me crazy with all of this teasing,” you tell him.

“Good,” he responds as he caresses his way up your leg the same way he did in the cantina, only this time he keeps going until he reaches the apex of your thighs. He brushes his fingers over your cloth-covered core making you gasp and tremble slightly. “Should I keep going?” he asks, not to tease this time, but to make sure you are comfortable.

“Yes, please keep going,” you tell him and you reach out to bring him back in for a kiss to show him how much you are enjoying his touch. His fingers find the edge of your panties and make their way to where you want him the most. As he grazes over the delicate folds, you moan and let a shiver of pleasure take over your body.

“You’re so wet for me already, sweetheart,” Din is pleased as his touch gets firmer and he brings your wetness up to your tight bundle of nerves and lets his fingers begin to circle there. All you can say is his name as rational thought is leaving your mind. He shifts his hand and lets his thumb continue to strum your clit while his long middle finger slowly slides inside of you. He sets a steady pace, thrusting his finger in and out being sure to brush the particularly sensitive spot on the top of your walls. A string of mewls and cries are ripped from your throat as your pleasure mounts, “Yes, baby, let me hear you,” Din encourages as he adds a second finger to his thrusts. You feel your internal muscles being to flutter as he guides you to your peak, higher and higher, until you see stars and cry out his name. He keeps up his movements as you ride out your orgasm.

He has you so keyed up that you start to feel the pleasure burn through you again. He starts to slow his fingers and pull away when you grab his wrist to keep him in place and tell him, “Not yet. I can. Again.” It’s all you can get out but it’s enough for him to understand what you need. He renews his movements with vigor as he asks, “Can you? Can you come again for me, sweetheart?” he sounds impressed. You groan in response and he continues with dirty praise, “So responsive to me, letting me get you so hot and wet.” The deep rumble of his voice is all you need and you reach the height of your pleasure a second time, clenching even harder around his fingers, and shuddering all over.

Din presses light kisses to your chest, throat, and face as you come down from your high. He captures your lips again with his own. He can’t believe how wonderful that was. Din’s always thought himself to be a decent lover, making sure his partners enjoy themselves, but he’s never relished foreplay so much before. He loves knowing that he is the one making you feel so good, making you want him as much as he wants you.

“You are incredible,” you tell him breathlessly.

“You’re the incredible one,” he responds, “Does that happen often? Twice, I mean?”

“Only with you.”

“I’m honored,” Din says but you can hear a little smugness in his voice and you smile at his pride in his own sexual prowess.

You sit up a little straighter on his lap and it brings your attention back to the evidence of his desire for you. “I think I’ve been a little greedy though,” you tell him, “Tell me how I can make you feel this amazing. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to make love with you, to feel you around me, to know that you are mine,” he answers you in the most romantic words you’ve ever heard. You lean in to kiss him deeply in response before pulling back to tell him, “I want that too.”

You stand up, pull your dress over your head and shed your bra and panties, so that you are completely naked before him. You hear Din remove his clothing too, and when he pulls you back into him, all you can feel is his warm skin against your own. You reach up to kiss him again, reveling in the feeling of your soft curves against his hard muscular frame. You back up towards your bed still kissing him, but you miscalculate the distance in the dark and you both end up tumbling onto the bed. You giggle in amusement as Din says, “And I thought I was being so smooth,” and joins in your laughter. It feels good to just laugh with him, to feel him so relaxed and happy. Din enjoys the moment too, amazed at the easy way he can connect with you. With the other women he’s taken to bed, he knows such a clumsy fumbling would have been awkward and unsexy, but with you, it feels natural and light.

As Din shifts his body over yours, his movement causes a delicious friction across your skin, and your laughter dissipates into a soft moan of pleasure. He positions himself between your thighs and lets out his own moan as you brush your hips up into his. Din’s lips find your neck and he begins placing open-mouth kisses all over your throat and chest, returning to your breasts to lavish them with even more attention. When he lifts his head, he brings himself back up your body and as he does so, you can feel his hard cock brush over your sensitive folds. He leans down to your ear and says, “Some other time I want to taste all of you, but I can’t wait any longer to make you mine,” and you feel him position himself at your entrance.

“Yes, Din, make me yours,” you tell him, pleadingly, and he slowly enters you letting you adjust to his size as he goes. When he is fully sheathed within you, both of you release a sound of pleasure at finally being joined. You stay still for a moment enjoying the feel of him deep inside you. Din has to bite his lip and hold himself there or this will all be over way too soon. In a way, he’s glad for the dark because seeing you at this instant might send him into bliss right now. He can feel you getting a little impatient though as you flutter yourself around him, tightening and releasing him, and making him practically growl at you. Din gives in to your impatience, beginning to roll his hips slowly in gentle thrusts allowing you to feel every inch of him. You bring your hips up to meet his, changing the angle slightly and he is able to penetrate you even deeper. This earns you a forceful moan from him and he increases his pace.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart, but you take me so well,” Din praises you.

“Oh, Din, you feel fantastic, so big, so hard,” you gasp out as you lift your legs and wrap them around his waist moving in perfect counterpoint to his thrusts and grinding your clit against him. “Faster, please” you beg him and he is happy to comply. You are still so sensitive from earlier and you feel a powerful orgasm starting to build within you like a spark of light getting brighter and brighter each time Din drives himself in and out of your body. He begins to cry out your name and you know he is getting closer to his climax too. You chant out his name as if it’s all that you know how to say as the light overtakes your body in a white-hot intensity and then shatters into a thousand glittering stars. Din feels you come apart beneath him, your internal muscles clenching around him. He wishes he could see your face, but for now, he just enjoys hearing the way you cry out his name and feeling you shudder with ecstasy. He thrusts a few more times trying to prolong the pleasure as much as possible, before letting his own release overtake him, shouting your name as he spills himself inside you.

As you both drift back down from your peaks, you reach up to kiss him again tenderly. Din rolls off you to lie on his back and you shift with him settling in the crook of his arm. You pillow your head on his chest and wrap your leg around his, cuddling up to him.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad those guys were hitting on you,” Din says with a snicker, “I should have taken you to more cantinas.”

You chuckle with him, “It’s not your typical romantic beginning, I suppose,” you reply, “but if that’s what it took to get you to really be mine, I won’t complain.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Din says, “I was already yours,” and you can hear the smile in his voice again.

“Maybe so, but now, I know that you’re mine and I’m going to make sure that everyone else knows it too.”

“Sending more messages?” Din chuckles, “I’ll be happy to help you deliver them.”


End file.
